Love is old, love is new
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Pese al tiempo que pase, el amor sigue siendo amor. Cuatro escenas de el amor no entiende de época, ni de nada. Love is all, love is you. Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Newt y Porpentina Scarmander

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_Love is all, love is new es un fragmento de una canción de The Beatles, Because_

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._  


* * *

I

Cuando Porpentina aceptó salir su compañero de trabajo en el Ministerio, lo que menos se esperaba es que iba a tener que compartir el café con unos seres de los que nunca había oído hablar en su vida. ¿Qué se suponía que era un Ashwinder? La mujer no tenía ni idea, pero escuchar hablar tan animado a Newt sobre esa criatura, hacía, que sin saber por qué, sonriera. Aunque a medida que la tarde pasaba, y las criaturas se iban sumando a la charla, Porpentina ya no sabía qué debía de hacer para dejar de suspirar. A ella le gustaban las criaturas, pero es que desde que había dejado Hogwarts, había olvidado casi por completo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellas, y no era una suerte que Newt fuera capaz de decirle hasta cuántas escamas tenían en el lomo algunas de ellas.

Tras un largo paseo por el Londres mágico, a paso tranquilo, acabaron llegando a un parque que solía servir como sitio de camping los domingos que hacía buen tiempo y los padres de familia descansaban de sus trabajos en cargantes oficinas. La pareja tomó asiento en el borde de una fuente, lo que le había dado la escusa al hombre de cambiar de tema a las criaturas acuáticas. Finalmente lo acabó haciendo, ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño.

La mujer morena se levantó y empujó por el hombro a Newt que cayó dentro de la fuente, mojándose de forma inmediata y haciendo que se quedara sorprendido por tal actitud. Ella en cambio se cruzó de brazos mirándole a los ojos.

—Perdona, Popper—Acabó por decir él con un tono avergonzado. Newt la había bautizado un día en el Ministerio con aquel ridículo apelativo que Porpentina no quería que dejara de utilizar—Me he pasado toda la tarde hablando.—Acabó reconociendo para sorpresa de ella.—¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa?

Y cuando Newt vio a la joven sonrojarse de aquella manera sólo le quedó por pensar que las mujeres eran, de todas las criaturas que había conocido, las más extrañas y, por qué no decirlo, las más bellas.

—Así pareces un tritón—Musitó sin mirar al castaño diréctamente, pero para él, fue el mejor cumplido del mundo.

* * *

_He hecho de Newt un poco la representación de lo que posteriormente sería su nieto Lysander, solo que Newt está un poco más centrado._

_Porpentina en cambio es una mujer de armas tomar._


	2. Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Black

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_Love is all, love is new es un fragmento de una canción de The Beatles, Because_

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

II

Bertha Jorkins salió corriendo de los invernaderos sorprendida de aquello que acaba de ver. Andrómeda Black y Teddy Tonks se estaban dando un beso. Y no un beso de esos que uno puede decir "lo has visto mal" o "era que tenía algo en los labios". Era algo con todas las letras y, principalmente, era algo que no se había inventado. Una historia que seguro que haría estragos en parte de Hogwarts.

Tenía que pensar muy bien a quien se la contaba, por que estaba segura que ir a por Bellatrix no sería buena idea. Por no hablar de que la Slytherin le daba miedo a Bertha, y posiblemente podía creerse que la estaba engañando, su historial de rumores no era muy fiable que se dijera. ¡Pero es que esa vez todo era cierto! La Black estaba saliendo con el hijo de muggles de Tonks. Y sino estaban saliendo, al menos había un tonteo.

Quizás también podía limitarse a enviar lechuzas de Hogwarts a una contada selección de alumnos. De manera anónima. Demasiado trabajoso y posiblemente nadie se creería unas cartas así. ¿Pero quién buscada la credibilidad cuando podía sembrar la semillita de la discordia y la duda? Acabó desistiendo por que seguro que la gente reconocería su letra y volverían a pensar que es uno de los infinitos rumores que tanto ahínco se empeñaba en elaborar.

Bertha Jorkins sonrió cuando pasó al lado de la pareja feliz. Los idiotas ahora no se cortaban, y la chica pudo ver como disimuladamente Andrómeda metió una mano en el bolsillo de él. Un gesto que no duró ni diez segundos, pero que destapó todas las dudas en ella. Tenía una buena historia y no la iba a poder aprovechar por su mala reputación. Estupendo. Al menos, hasta que no se le ocurriera una forma de sacarla a la luz, nadie la iba a maldecir.

Andrómeda y Teddy. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

* * *

_He utilizado a Bertha Jorkins por que me parece que ver la relación desde este punto de vista tercero podría ser un tanto interesante._


	3. Karl Limpley y Alannis

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_Love is all, love is new es un fragmento de una canción de The Beatles, Because_

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

III

Caminan por los terrenos a paso tranquilo. Ella lleva varios libros en sus brazos que no ha permitido que él porte, pese a que se ha ofrecido, siempre se ofrece. Él ya ha terminado sus clases por aquel día, dichoso él que termina antes, piensa la rubia mientras mira al frente, lleva un paso irregular, se balancea como de costumbre, parece medio perdida, cualquiera diría que en su día fue la capitana del club de duelos de su casa, Ravenclaw.

—Entonces, ¿este viernes hacemos otros entrenamientos?—Pregunta ella, sólo para confirmarlo.

—Por supuesto. ¡Quiero enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido!—El chico, Hufflepuff, se emociona por aquello.

Aunque el club de duelo hubiera cerrado, todavía quedaba un grupito que entrenaban en los terrenos, bajo las normas que en su tiempo hubiera llevado el club. No hacen hechizos peligrosos, ni tampoco buscan la pelea. Simplemente quieren pasarlo bien con esa actividad cualquiera. Podría haber sido el Quidditch, pero no. A ellos les gustaban los duelos.

—¿Podrás sorprenderme esta vez, Karl?—Le pregunta ella con una sonrisita que hace que el castaño se sonroje hasta las orejas

—Acabaré consiguiéndolo—Pese al sonrojo, el chico es capaz de guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

Ella ríe por tal atrevimiento, antes de chocar de manera ligera con él, en un gesto de complicidad, con él que Karl aprovecha y la agarra por la cintura para robarle un rápido beso.

—¿Te he sorprendido?—Pregunta sin soltarla, mientras mira a Alannis a los ojos.

La rubia niega con la cabeza poniendo una mueca en sus labios, mientras escucha una maldición en boca de Karl.

—Pero lo has intentado—Ahora es su turno de robarle un beso antes de deshacer el abrazo improvisado—Me tengo que ir a clase.

—¿Vamos este sábado juntos a Hogsmeade?—Le pregunta cuando ella ya está a varios metros, dirección al castillo.

Se vuelve, se lleva una mano a los labios y Karl sabe que Alannis está pensando, y espera pacientemente con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—A las once en el Hall—Y no espera a oír la respuesta, antes de darse media vuelta y seguir caminando.

Karl sólo puede negar con la cabeza antes de ir a buscar Irfan y a Neil para que le ayuden a practicar aquel último hechizo que ha aprendido. ¡Necesita sorprender a Alannis!

* * *

_Tanto Alannis, como Karl, Irfan y Neil son personajes, que si mal no estoy informada, pertenecen al mundo de los videojuegos. Cada uno pertenece a una casa diferente, y sin saber cómo he acabado cogiéndoles cariño._


	4. Arthur Nott y Lucy Weasley

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_Love is all, love is new es un fragmento de una canción de The Beatles, Because_

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

IV

Lucy Weasley tiene dieciséis años y no sabe por qué, cuando la fiesta de Samantha Jollers termina, en vez de ir a su casa a través de la red flú, decide irse a la de Arthur Nott. Sólo sabe que son las tres de la mañana y no quiere que sus padre la pillen borracha, por novena vez en lo que llevan de verano.

La casa que la recibe tiene todas las luces apagadas y por un momento teme haberse equivocado, que la lengua se le haya trabado mientras pronunciaba el lugar. Pero reconoce los retratos que están colgando en las paredes, es la familia Nott que ella conoce.

—Arthur—Comienza a llamar al chico con un susurro a través de un pasillo que no sabe si es el que da a las habitaciones, pero es el que tiene más cerca—Arthur—Su voz se alza unos decibelios, no los suficientes para ser oída.

Pero tiene suerte. Arthur está despierto en su cuarto, y si bien no ha escuchado como Lucy le estaba llamando, si ha escuchado el ruido que ha hecho cuando ha llegado, por lo que sorprendido, ha empezado a dirigirse al salón.

—¿Lucy?—Y verla a ella, precisamente a ella, es algo que verdaderamente no espera, y traga y se arrepiente de no haberse cambiado de ropa, y haber bajado con el pijama, verde Slytherin, aunque él sea miembro de Ravenclaw.

—Arthur—Canturrea ella, dándose la vuelta. No le ha escuchado aparecer. Nunca le escucha moverse. Se acerca a él y le abraza, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, ni se ha dado cuenta de la ropa de cama del chico.

—¿Has bebido?—Apesta a alcohol barato, pero le devuelve el abrazo, por que es Lucy, y para él, la chica es una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

—Pero sólo un poco—La lengua le patina, y el moreno sabe que miente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy?—Pregunta con cierta pesadez, por que odia la mentira.

—Shhh—Le manda a callar, separándose de él—No quiero que mi padre me vuelva a pillar—Asegura, caminando por el salón tambaleándose un poco

—¿Y es mejor que mi padre te pille?—Alza una ceja.

Lucy se da la vuelta y le mira fijamente, y Arthur siente que puede verle hasta el alma.

—Calla y bésame.—Le pide casi con necesidad, acercándose a él, para unir sus labios con los del chico, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

El beso es húmedo, con sabor a alcohol muggle y Lucy muerde cuando besa, pero Arthur no lo cambiaría por nada, sino fuera por que cuando se separan, tiene a la castaña dormida en sus brazos.

Arthur no sabe qué hacer con ella, pero sabe que a la mañana tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

_¿Qué queréis que os diga? Arthur está coladito por Lucy._


End file.
